his blue eyes captivate her every time
by xamyxjx
Summary: On the set of high musical 3 a familiar blonde still has these forbidden feelings for her previous  bff and she knows that she will never stop his blue eyes captivate her every time he looks or talks to her but can this blued eyed eye candy fall for his e


**Broken literally **

**AUTHOR: xamyxjx**

**SUMMARY: On the set of high musical 3 i familiar blonde still has these forbidden feelings for her**** previous **

** bff and she knows that she will never stop his blue eyes captivate her every time he looks or talks to her but can this blued eyed eye candy fall for his ex bff as well ? ZASHLEY DUHH I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS COUPLE !!!**

**WARNINGS: Language and some sexual stuff he he naughty Ames :D but we all LOVE IT RIGHT ?**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... But if they were TROYPAY WOULD HAVE happened AND IT SHOULD OF happened STUPID KENNY ONLY JOKING LOVE HIM REALI HEHE AND ZASHLEY WOULD BE SO GETTING IT ON ZAC&ASHLEY KEEP DISNEY SEXY LOL ITS TUE AND YHOO KNOW IT LOL :D**

**A/N:YES I KNO ZANESSA (PUKE) JASHLEY(KIND OF SMILES) IS REAL BUT I DONT GIVE A DAMN OHH NO I DONT I WILL AWLAYS LOVE ASHLEY & ZAC AS A COUPLE AND I WILL NEVER BE LIKE EVERYONE ELESE WHO WERE A ZASHLEY FAN THEN THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT ZANESSA TURNED TO ZANESSA NOT ME I DONT FOLLOW THE CROWD SO THERE LOL ;D OHH AND PLEASE DONR FLAME I DONT CLICK ON ZANESSA AND TROYELLA AND FALME BECAUSE IM NOT LIKE THAT SO PLEASE DONT FLAME ohh and sorry about the title i know it stinks but ohh well :/**

As Ashley Tisdale was getting ready to go and shoot the last ever Disney channel stardom musical and she was excited about it and was also sad but was mostly happy, she couldn't wait to see her old friends again they had grew up so much that they moved on with there lives but she missed them all but mostly hollywoods favorite piece of eye candy her bff Zac Efron. As she was thinking about she knew him before he was famous as he was today when he was a geeky looking teen but she knew that she feel for him straight away when she met him but knew she couldn't do anything about it but she could still dream right ?

But her thoughts were cut short as her mobile went off and the it flashed momo she had this massive smile on her face when she seen this and opened it straight away,

'' Heyyah miss gorgeous'' momo greeted the stunning talent

All Ashley done was laugh then answered '' Heyyah beautiful' she replied with a giggle

'' OH MY GOD girlie can you believe it were going to shoot HSM3 how awesome is that miss Tisdale'' she asked with a light giggle to the end

'' OH my god I KNOW MOMO YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANNA SEE YOU ALL SO MUCH'' she almost screamed down the phone which made momo giggle but wait she heard other people in the back ground and chuckle standed out from the crowd and it made her heart stop and beat at the same time,

'' ashii little surprise for you'' momo said excitedly

'' What is it'' Ashley asked cursorily but knew the answer and her thought were confirmed when the rest of the cast done a role call to her

'' Heyyah beautiful'' Vanessa greeted happily

then...

'' Miss Tisdale how have i missed your fun loving giggle that makes very one laugh'' Lucas said to her

'' YO YO hows my Favorite Blondie'' Corbin greeted her

then all of a sudden she heard his voice but t was cold because she could hear Vanessa saying don't flirt Zachery and thought to herself I'm the only one who calls him that,

'' Hey Ashley'' came zacs cold reply and that made her heart break and had tears welled up in her eyes the rest introduced them selfs to her but she blanked out when Zac stared to talk and how she wanted to slap him puch him kick him or anything to hurt im like he has hurt her but then on the other hand she wanted to hug him kiss him senseless and more that wasn't very professional.

All she done was reply with a very fake voice'' Hey guys i missed you all so much'' that didn't go unnoticed by her supposed to be bff and his reply ripped her apart literary,

'' Oh my god see guys she cant even say hey without sounding like a stuck bitch who thinks shes gorgeous i don't even know why we bother'' Zacs reply came and Ashley hared a slap across the head and even though she couldn't see it she knew that Vanessa had a little smirk on her face, but less she has real friends who stick up for her,

'' DUDE what the heck was that for'' Corbin asked his good friend angry that he said that about his close friend that was like a sister to him

Then she heard Monique who wasn't very happy and showed how she feeled about something and that what she had done '' Zac what the fuck is wrong with you'' momo angry replied through the receiver '' what Ashley done to you,you prick i love you like a brother but saying that to Ashley crossed the line Ashley is like my sister from a another mother so don't go dissen her Zac Alexander Efron got it younging'' she replied pissed off with the blue eyes boy.

All Ashley could do was say bye guys and that she would see them soon but one thing that stuck in her mind was what Zac said it killed her to hear from the one boy she loves and will only love it hurt like a knife to the heart and she didn't think she could stop the tears the were forming in her eyes and to tell you the truth she didnt want to,but what made her come awake and back to reality when she felt strong but not as strong as zacs arms come around her waist and turned to her boyfriend of nearly a year later this year and smiled at him. But Ashley knew that she was more than screwed she couldn't stop thinking of the blue eyed boy and she really didn't want to.

But she was slowly giving up on hope of her happiness with the one she loved.

Should she ?

Or should she follow through?

She just didn't know anymore her mind was soo jumbled up that she didn't have a clue and was stuck big time on Zac Efron.

OMG!! this idea just came to me whilst i was don't judge me for this but it came to me reading Jared/Jensen slash supernatural im sorry but lately i have been addicted shame on me yer i know but every one has dirty pleasures right lol, anyway this only took my about 30 mins lol sorry if its rubbish but please tell me what you think and please NO FLAMES what the point in them.. BUT please tell what you think love yhoos all peace out mwhaaaaa 333

Ames

xxoo


End file.
